


Bokuto takes a bath

by kidakunx2



Series: Kida is Very Not Sober and Writing Fanfic [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack Fic, H E L P, I was very not sober when I wrote this, I'm so sorry, M/M, When will I write a real fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidakunx2/pseuds/kidakunx2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't even know what to put here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bokuto takes a bath

Bokuto and akaashi in chemistry class. And art class. It's both together

“Bokuto San”, akaashi said, “we should take notes for the test.”

“AKAWSHII, WHEN IM PRESIDENT WE WON'T HAVE TO TAKE NOTES!!”

Akaashis exhausted sigh brought his soul into another plane of existence and then back again. “bokuto San, why are you like this.” 

The school bell rang and akaashi pulled a corn out of his gym bag.

“akashi what the heckie was that doing in your bag”

Akaashi stuck a porcupine quill into it. “it's my Donald Trump voodoo doll.”

Bokuto’s mouth went dry and his legs were weak, arms spaghetti as he fell in love with akaashi for the second time.

Idk if I mentioned this but this is a soulmate au where when you meet your soulmate you just shit yourself. So bokuto shits his fucking pants.

They leave the classroom. Bokuto spends two weeks in the bathtub fantasizing about his beloved volleyball husband. “it's earth day.” he whispered to himself. “better luck next time.”

Akaashi spent two weeks horse riding at his parents water Polo estate. He would also fantasize about bokuto. He whispered in his monotone voice, “kimochi.”

It was he next class. Test day. The teacher handed out the exams and bokuto and akaashi instantly turned to cheat together. Only one question:  
“what hue, shade, and tint are kuroo tetsuro’s nip nops? “

“fuck if I know” started bokuto.

“I'll just text kenma” akaashi said

Akaashi texted kenma and kenma replied with “coral #5”

They handed in their tests and then boned into the night and many nights to come


End file.
